


i don’t like it, no, i love it

by Hansine



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansine/pseuds/Hansine
Summary: She didn’t think she’d fall this hard or this fast, but he wasn’t exactly making things easy for her either.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 41
Kudos: 174





	1. past and present

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Don’t Like It, I Love It by Flo Rida feat Robin Thicke and Verdine White

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always been a fan of Cloti since FF7 came out when I was but a child. With the hype coming back because of the remake, I ended up joining the Final Heaven Discord server after a bit of flip flopping. After hanging out for a bit, I suddenly thought of Cloud as a tattoo artist and then… stuff happened and I ended up writing this AU
> 
> This has been brought to you by the server’s hype gang, particularly mayelisa and legendaryboo. I BLAME YOU TWO FOR EVERYTHING /sobs
> 
> On another note, I do hope my experimenting with the storytelling style of this fic is successful/ that you guys like it.

Tifa stirred, smiling softly as she rested her cheek on the pillow, eyes tilting upward. The moonlight around Cloud just made him glow. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He leaned forward to kiss her forehead before standing up straight again, the look in his eyes gentle and warm.

She could feel his gaze on her exposed back, the outline and dotwork of delicate flowers blooming along her spine. She didn’t expect him to be able to ink such frailty on her, but it was a pleasant surprise to feel his calloused fingertips touch her. She could still feel the electricity that ran under her skin all those months ago when they first met.

“No,” she slurred, voice still a little rough with sleep.

“Liar.” Tifa scooted over when she felt his knee bump into her hip, their mattress sinking under the weight of him. She didn’t resist when he maneuvered her onto her side so he could spoon her, their legs tangled underneath the thin summer sheets.

Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed soft kisses on the back of her neck and the curve of her shoulder. There was really no other place she’d rather be.

.

.

.

.

Tifa was met with the most piercing blue eyes she’d ever seen when she walked into the tattoo parlor. It was quiet when she came in, unexpected since it was one of the most popular places to get inked. According to her research, it had rock star talent with celebrity clientele. A part of her wondered why she even chose this place when there were other talented artists out there, but the man behind reception was exactly why she was here.

The strong lines of his face and the intensity in his eyes belied the delicacy of his pieces. It was graceful and smooth and flowing and she could just imagine the slight frown on his face while he concentrated on his work. Even his name sounded strong and rough around the edges: Cloud Strife. What else could he possibly be but that? Still, she fell in love with his artistry and decided that he should be the one to give her her first tattoo.

“Can I help you?”

She felt like a silly school girl. Even his voice was low, maybe even a little bit husky. She felt a little weak around the knees and wanted to shake herself out of this haze she found herself in.

“Do you have an appointment?” He tilted his head just so as he stood, the spikes of his hair falling a little.

“Y-yes. Tifa L-lockhart.” She managed to squeak out her name.

“Let me just log you in and we can go to the lounge to discuss. Did you want coffee or tea?” Cloud sat back down and started clicking away at the computer.

“W-water if you have any.” She couldn’t trust herself not to shake even further with the caffeine.

“Sure. If you can go ahead to the first booth on the left hand side, I’ll follow in a minute.” Cloud jabbed his thumb to the general direction of the work space.

Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat, trying to smile as naturally as possible. She saw his picture on their website, looked at his portfolio and his credentials. She knew exactly how he looked but the picture didn’t do him any justice at all. This was going to be a hell of a consult and she hoped the images she gathered as inspiration could do the talking. Her mouth certainly couldn’t.

.

.

.

.

“Let me print the stencil. If you can remove your shirt, unhook your bra, and get settled on the chair for me.”

It took a couple of weeks of texting to finalize the design. He wrote exactly the same way as he spoke: to the point and without flair. It made her smile like a fool every time he messaged. 

She jolted when she felt his hands on her, pushing her hair forward and over her shoulder. It was probably just in her head when she felt him linger on a spot, fingers spreading gently as he continued to inspect her back. It felt like forever when he finally applied the stencil, the appreciative hum he made loud in her ears.

“Can you make sure that it’s in a spot you like?”

Tifa twisted her head to look at the mirror he held up. The purple lines seemed to highlight the slope of her back and the freckling on her skin. It looked even better than she had imagined.

“Tifa?”

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. It’s perfect right there.” She flushed, eyes falling down, a little embarrassed at having been so mesmerized.

“Try to get yourself as comfortable as you can. Let me just get my tools and we can get started.”

The hum of the machine was soft and pleasant, Tifa nodding off as Cloud continued to work. It wasn’t nearly as painful as she thought it was going to be. His touch was incredibly gentle, the pressure of his hands light while he pulled her skin taut or wiped the excess ink away. She didn’t expect to get so drowsy as he continued to work, the instrumental music he chose blending in with the whirr of the motor. She barely noticed the time pass by when Cloud had put a hand on her shoulder, gently waking her up.

“Tired?”

Tifa jolted in her seat, the back of her neck and the tips of her ears turning red.

“You told me to get comfortable!”

“I did say that.”

She swore there was an amused smirk on his face.

“The tattoo’s done now. Here, let me get the mirror so you can see the piece.”

She heard him shuffle back to his seat and take out the mirror.

“You can turn around now.”

Tifa peered over her shoulder, the lower half of her face obscured in her current position. Her forearms slid on the back rest of the chair as she relaxed her shoulders, eyes widening when her gaze finally landed on the mirror. There was a bouquet of stargazer lilies and peonies, the spaces in between filled with snapdragons, statice, baby’s breath, and lily of the valley. Even in a minimalistic design, it was everything she dreamed of and more, the dotwork fine and delicate and the arrangement itself stunning. She felt her breath catch at the sight.

The tattoo was tall and not particularly wide, the both of them having decided that a vertical arrangement would look best, especially with the height of lilies and snapdragons. Her back looked even longer and more expansive, the line work highlighting all her curves. 

“It's beautiful.” Her voice sounded breathy and soft in her ears.

“Good.”

Tifa shivered when she felt Clouds gloved hand run along the base of her skull down down _down_ to the small of her back.

“Your skin is beautiful and easy to ink.”

She flushed even more at his compliment.

“Mind if I take a picture? It’s for my portfolio. Promise they won’t see your face.”

“Oh, sure. Not a problem.” Tifa pulled her hair and held it in place. “Do I need to do anything?”

“Nope, just like that is perfect.”

.

.

.

.

When she saw her picture on Cloud’s portfolio, she was in awe. It looked like one of those artsy pieces with her body curved just so and the lower half of her face exposed and mouth open in a gentle ‘o.’ The rest of the photos of his work were just as artistic and directed, exuding quiet beauty and strength, but Tifa wondered if she was reading too much into his caption: my best and favorite piece yet.

.

.

.

.

“Can’t sleep?”

Cloud’s voice was low and husky, exactly like when they first met, as he pulled her even closer (if that were even possible). His chest was warm and strong and solid and _real_ against her back. Tifa still wasn’t entirely sure how they ended up here, but she wasn’t going to question it either.

She hummed her response.

“I was just thinking.”

“About?”

She squirmed, ticklish. She could feel his lips on the crook of her neck as he kissed her, moving to the curve of her shoulder. She didn’t usually mind his stubble but the roughness of his cheek skimming against her sent shivers down her spine.

“You. Me.”

Her eyes blew wide open when she suddenly found herself on her back and Cloud on top. His knees were pressing against her hips, his hands beside her face.

“Oh yeah?”

Tifa couldn’t keep the silly smile growing on her face as he started to lean forward while she draped her arms around his neck. She hummed again as she curled her arms upwards and tangled her fingers with his hair, her nails scraping lightly. She revelled in his shiver and his eyes growing darker. He always did things, did this, to her and it was a pleasure when she could make his self-control start to fray.

She hummed again, lips curving into a smile. 

“Yeah.”

.

.

.

.

Tifa tugged the hem of her dress down. It wasn’t something she normally wore but her staff insisted. What was the point of hosting theme nights if the boss of the place didn’t play along? She was easily persuaded and found herself dragged to the mall to find an all black outfit to go with the “Leather and Lace” theme. It was a simple affair but if her staff’s reactions were anything to go by, her outfit was spot on: a black motorcycle jacket over a turtleneck mini dress that hugged her body in all the right places. The only skin that was showing was between the end of her dress and the top of her thigh high suede boots with its chunky heels.

It was her turn behind the bar tonight, something she loved to do still even if only for a while. It was fun mixing drinks and seeing people enjoy the specialty cocktails of Seventh Heaven, recipes she worked damn hard on refining and making sure people had a reason to come back.

“What can I get you?” It was an automatic response whenever she saw someone enter her periphery.

“Boston Sour.”

“Bourbon or ry— Cloud! What are you doing here?” She nearly dropped the shaker she was wiping down.

“Heard there was a great bar nearby.” He shrugged but couldn’t hide the growing smile as he slid onto an empty seat. “Bourbon, by the way.”

The leather jacket with lace up details down the front and dark colored shirt he had on made him look slick, his blond hair styled in its usual spikes but they seemed a little softer somehow, messy even.

“C-coming right up!”

“So that’s where you went.” It seemed like Cloud had a friend with him tonight.

Tifa turned around, reaching for the top shelf bourbon, trying not to listen to their conversation. Not that it was easy to do, with Cloud’s companion being loud and boisterous. She could feel their stares, more out of curiosity than anything else, as she tried to steady her hands so she could make the drink.

“Can you make another one for me too? I’ll have whatever he’s having.”

“Huh?” She turned her head back to face them, her head tilting slightly to the side. “Boston Sour with bourbon?”

“Can’t be going to a bar without getting a drink right?” The darker haired man grinned as he waved hello. “The name’s Zack. I work with Cloud over at the tattoo parlor as well.”

Tifa smiled back before turning her attention once again to the liquor she just reached for. She worked in silence, or at least there wasn’t any conversation while the men waited for their drinks, the current song starting to pick up. In record time, she pushed the two finished cocktails towards them, careful not to rock the sour glasses too much to keep the egg white foam intact.

“Enjoy!” She wrung the edges of her apron in her hands, trying not to appear too nervous. She had confidence in her bartending skills, obviously, but it was the sudden appearance of Cloud that made her all jittery.

“Oh. Ohhhhhhhh.” Zack grinned, his gaze moving between her and Cloud, as he slung his arm over the blond, picking up his drink with the other hand. “She’s that real pretty client from your latest picture?”

Maybe it was the lights but she swore Cloud blushed. _Blushed_. She hid her growing smile behind her drink when she saw him shove the brunet, Cloud muttering something she couldn’t hear over the loud bass line they were playing for tonight’s event. Ignoring Zack, he leaned over the wooden countertop and motioned for her to come closer. She obeyed, a little dazed.

“You working all night?”

She shook her head.

“Another hour.”

“I’ll come find you.”

Zack whistled lowly, obviously teasing. The blond kicked him in the shin before taking his drink and walking away.

.

.

.

.

“Clou— eep!” Tifa squeaked when she felt Cloud’s hand on her wrist. She quickly found herself in a secluded corner with Cloud caging her in place. He was so close that she could smell the warm notes of his cologne and the sweetness and brightness of the Boston Sour on his breath.

“Hey.” His hand was cool against her burning skin as his thumb rubbed across her cheekbone.

“Hey yourself.” She wondered if she was having some sort of fever dream.

“You’re not wearing a bra under that, right?” He leaned forward, his tone dropping an octave.

She started to get a little light-headed, what with Cloud toying with the hem of her dress and his mouth so close to her ear.

“W-what?”

“Your tattoo. Wearing a bra would ruin it and I’d hate for that to happen.”

His voice was smooth as silk and dangerous as sin right now. He was flirting with her, right? There was no way she could be misinterpreting this, especially not when his hand was now resting on the bare skin of her thigh and rubbing circles there.

“Y-you said not to.” She squirmed as she shut her eyes tightly. She really wasn’t sure what was happening but it was making her world spin.

“Good girl.”

She preened at the praise, heat pooling low in her belly.

“Dizzy?” He still hadn't stopped stroking her thigh but the hand on her cheek traveled to the base of her skull.

Her eyes widened and watered slightly but she managed to answer.

“Just a little.” Her voice sounded weak in her ears.

“Can't have that now can we,” Cloud tutted as he tugged her head back before slotting his lips with hers. His other hand slid up along the side of her thigh before resting at the small of her back, pushing her towards him. She could feel the solid, strong planes of his body fitting perfectly against hers.

The last thing she remembered was the sweet smoky bourbon and the tang of lemon juice of his kiss.

.

.

.

.

Tifa absolutely loved kissing Cloud: lazy and languid and sweet. He always looked tough with his leathers and denim and stoicism but he was always expressive and gentle with her. It was always the first and last thing they did, kiss because words just weren't enough.

“Cloud…” she gasped as he started to make his way down the midline of her body to the apex of her thighs. His hands on her hips held her firmly in place as her body arched beneath him. There would be marks all over the next day, but he was always mindful about where he placed them.

“Hmmm?” He peered up, his mouth still occupied as he nipped the skin just over her hip bone.

“C’mere.” She stretched out her arms and tried to reach for him.

He chuckled, shaking his head as he continued his journey southward, his hands pushing her knees apart. 

“Cloud!” The crown of her head pressed against the pillows, back arching, when Cloud licked along her slit. She was still a little sensitive from earlier and the things Cloud could do with his mouth were making her see stars and had his name dropping out of hers as a mantra.

His fingers dug deep into her inner thighs (there were going to be bruises in the morning, she was absolutely sure), but his tongue was slow and gentle like he was trying to drag it out. She could feel the heat pooling low in her belly and cried out when he pressed the flat of his tongue on her clit, hips bucking as a result. She bit down on her lower lip, trying desperately not to scream. He was so good at bringing her all the way to the top and stretching out the pleasure, even to his own detriment. He liked seeing her all wound up and completely boneless and was unabashedly proud that he was the cause.

Tifa vaguely wondered if she was this attentive as he was, but it was something she’d have to file away for later. His long, slow licks and short, fast ones were driving her crazy and she was sure her lower lip was going to bleed with how hard her teeth were pressing against it.

“I want to hear you.” Cloud paused briefly, looking up at her from in between her legs, mouth wet and glistening, eyes sparkling.

Tifa could only whimper in response when she released her lower lip. He grinned and went back down to her folds. She was getting more and more wound up as he continued to eat her out, her breath coming out in a staccato. Her vision nearly whited out when he pushed two fingers inside of her, scissoring her slowly at first and getting into an even rhythm when he started to swirl his tongue all around. When she finally came, he continued lapping over her folds and pumping his fingers in a steady cadence to help her ride out her orgasm, gently bringing her down from the high he brought her to.

.

.

.

.

Her apartment wasn’t far and she was absolutely sure that some of her staff had seen her leaving with a tall, dark, and handsome they had never seen before. She’d deal with their knowing grins and demands for details the next time she’d go to Seventh Heaven. For now, she was far too comfortable on Cloud’s lap and far far _far_ too distracted with his hands rucking up her dress to her waist.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

How could she, not when his mouth was on her neck and sucking a bruise there.

“While I still can.”

Now why on earth would she want that, not when his piercing eyes and sultry lips were haunting her every dream since meeting him.

“I don’t want you to.” She held his face in her hands and pulled him back in for a kiss.

.

.

.

.

Cloud always took care of her, he really did, and he was whispering how good she was being for him as he pushed himself in. Her eyes were blown out and her mouth falling open as she started to make those pretty little sounds (as he called them) that made him even harder.

“You still have one more in you, right Teef?” He maneuvered her up to sit on him, his entire length sheathed inside of her, his hands on her waist to steady her.

Tifa hummed, breathing in through her nostrils to try and keep herself upright, her hands pressing down on his shoulders and her knees against his hips for balance. She didn’t have much left in her but she’d do her damnedest for him, that much was obvious. A shiver ran down her spine when he gripped her tighter. There’d be more bruises in the morning but she didn’t have to go to the bar until the next day. Not that she could walk anyway.

With a slow roll of her hips, Tifa started to ride Cloud, eyes falling shut. No matter how many times they had sex, there was just something about how big he was and how full he made her feel that made her want to start slow. Maybe it was the impatience in his eyes that made her enjoy it (she could be a tease too if she wanted to be) but just hearing the long, drawn out sounds and the sharp intakes of breath riled her up. 

She started to move faster, moving her weight to her knees as she rose and sinking to her heels as she moved back down. His groans grew louder when she swivelled her hips just so and her hands spread wide on his stomach for purchase. The coil inside of her was winding tighter and tighter the more she moved, and Cloud starting to thrust his hips upward in time with her sinking down on him only sped up the process.

Tifa let out a cry when she found herself on her back, hair splayed on the pillows like strands of silk, Cloud’s hands quickly moving from her waist to the back of her knees. On the way there, his blunt fingernails scratched gently, Tifa squirming, as he pushed her knees towards her chest and as he moved to kneel and tower over her. He started to rut into her now, both of them starting to chase a shared climax, Tifa clenching down on him every time he thrust deep inside. There were tears in her eyes every time he told her she could give him _just one more_ , his words soothing despite the roughness of his actions.

Her body stiffened and her back arched completely off the bed when he finally got that last orgasm out of her, her mouth falling open in a soundless scream. She knew Cloud wasn’t far behind when his movements became more erratic and then he stilled when he was completely sheathed inside of her, his hold on her thighs starting to slip. The last thing she remembered hearing was her name as he came inside of her. 

.

.

.

.

She put her hand over her chest, feeling her heart pound against her rib cage. Her eyes were blown out and her chest was heaving after probably the most mind blowing sex she’d ever had in her life and she currently had the pleasure of watching Cloud diligently wipe her down with a damp towel.

“Hey Cloud…?”

He paused and looked up.

“About… this.” She bit her lower lip before propping herself up on her forearms, craning her neck to take a better look at the tattoo artist in between her legs. “What’s… this?”

Tifa didn’t want just a one-night stand.

“Can I take you out to dinner some time?”

Her eyes widened.

“I know it’s out of… order but I just couldn’t help myself.” He scooted closer towards her and kissed her softly. “You in those boots and that dress? Sweetheart you were absolutely stunning.”

She shivered.

“You didn’t look half bad yourself.” A complete and utter lie. Cloud was the most gorgeous specimen of a man she’d ever seen.

“Thanks. I try.” He grinned, wolfish. “So about dinner…?”

She moved to straddle his lap and draped her arms lazily over his shoulders. It wasn’t like her to act this way but Cloud _did_ things to her. If his half hard erection was anything to go by, she knew she did things to him as well.

“Just tell me when and where.”

“I’ll text you.”

.

.

.

.

Tifa woke up to lively noise coming from the kitchen, muted by the closed door of their room. Cloud had woken up ahead of her, as always, but had decided to leave the warmth of their bed. She was used to seeing him first thing in the morning, a gentle smile on his face before he kissed her forehead and murmured good morning. Reaching out to his side of the bed, she wasn’t surprised to find it empty, but still warm.

Her body protested as she sat up. She wasn’t entirely sure what possessed Cloud last night and even if her body was complaining, her heart was more than satisfied. With a groan, she swung her legs to the side, taking their thin summer sheets along with her for some modicum of modesty. Her legs were shaking but she wanted to watch the sunrise from their bay window. It was a cozy space for the two of them where they could just be.

She tucked her legs under her when she finally reached the window seat, all plush and comfortable with the soft suede and mountain of throw pillows. It was her favorite place in the entire apartment to work, the atmosphere quiet and soothing. Her lips quirked up when she heard the door knob click open. Looking just over her shoulder, she smiled at Cloud gently, gaze warming at the sight. He was wheeling in the antique bar cart they found and repurposed into a mobile table they could set their food and drinks on. She pulled the sheet tighter across her body, as if Cloud hadn’t seen everything already.

“I thought you’d like breakfast.” It was a veritable feast of toasted pastries, fresh fruit, and coffee. “Lots of cream, two sugar cubes right?”

“You remembered.” Her smile grew even wider.

“Of course.” Sitting down beside her, Cloud leaned forward to kiss her forehead. He pulled her onto his lap, the sheet pooling around her hips . She felt warmth bloom inside of her when he kissed each of her eyelids before moving down to her lips and lingering there.

“Morning sweetheart,” he husked softly, one hand moving to cradle her cheek.

She leaned into his touch as she covered his hand with her own.

“Good morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Tifa has a praise kink and Cloud is a service top, don’t @ me~~
> 
> [This](https://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/oqt248-l-610x610-jacket-black+jacket-biker+jacket-faux+leather-knee-thigh+high+boots-black+boots-turtleneck+dress-black+dress-mini+dress-earrings.jpg) is the inspiration for Tifa’s outfit at the bar. Cloud’s fascination with thigh highs (this time care of boots) courtesy of S.K. Evans. You know who to blame ~~thank?~~
> 
> I’d like to expand this with interconnected one-shots so if you have any prompts or ideas you think might work well with _this_ characterization of Tifa and Cloud, let me know in the comments o: When and where this will end, nobody knows
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	2. tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been brought to you by the folks over at the Final Heaven server once again. They are truly enablers. Prompt specifically by Dr. Waffle and legendaryboo. It was supposed to be more of Cloud suffering but basically that went out the window and most of this chapter is well… you’ll see.
> 
> This chapter still… does not really have a lot of plot but I doubt you guys mind lmao. After all, I have been told that an entire chapter of cloti teasing with no real plot is okay. So, that’s what you guys get this time around. I mean it’s kinda there if you squint really really _really_ hard? Maybe the next thing, I’ll be able to incorporate some more plot but who knows where these two dummies will drag me LMAO

Cloud’s heart nearly beat right out of his chest when he saw Tifa all gussied up. Her dress was made out of a stiff gold fabric that hugged her body in all the right places. The sweetheart neckline enhanced her cleavage and the cinched in waist made her hourglass figure stand out even more. Not to mention the slit  _ up to there _ , her lips as red as sin, and her matching gold pumps.

He gave her a slow, appreciative once over as he stood up from his seat and approached her. His eyes darkened when his gaze landed on the tops of her breasts. His lips quirked slightly when he saw the fine sheen of molten gold on them (naughty girl, but he enjoyed the way the lights just made her skin  _ shine _ ).

“What do you have on there, honey?” He pulled her in close and kissed her long and slow. Her dark hair fell back like a waterfall, sleek and slick.

“You said you liked gold on me…” Her voice was breathy and her eyes wide and blown out.

He hummed, one hand sliding down along her side before settling on her hip.

“I very much do.” Cloud started to rub circles over her hip bone, moving even slower when Tifa’s whines started to spill out. “I’m glad you were thinking of me.”

“Always.”

Ah he loved this woman.

.

.

.

.

He couldn’t help the near-predatory smile on his face when he pushed Tifa up against the wall, his hands on either side of her face as he caged her in. This was starting to become a common affair between the two of them whenever he picked her up from Seventh Heaven since they started dating. Cloud always knew that he was pretty possessive, but boy did Tifa amp up those feelings from zero to a hundred in less than ten seconds.

“Took you awhile.” One hand started travelling downward: along the side of her face, following the curves of her body, until it reached the hem of her dress. It was a simple shift made in a cherry red satin, the length of it offering a scintillating peek of her skin, accentuated by black, glittery thigh high boots. “Did you finish everything?”

He watched Tifa nod and try to bite back a whimper.

“Ah ah ah,” he tutted, dipping his fingers under the hem and pushing her dress up slightly. He could feel the texture of the sheer black nylons she was wearing underneath. “What did I say about keeping quiet?”

Tifa shuddered in his arms before letting out a long, needy whine.

“Good girl.” He leaned in and licked the shell of her ear as he felt her stiffen beneath him. He vaguely wondered if he could make her come just with brief touches here and there and a mountain of praise.

.

.

.

.

They were one of a handful of couples invited to tonight’s trial run, the restaurant filled to about half capacity. Dinner was an excellent affair and the only thing missing was their berry pavlova with lemon whipped cream. Their dessert wine had already been served, a Noble Late Harvest, a heady and syrupy sweet drink that they were assured would go well with the brightness of the fruit and cream in the meringue. Her lips were still cherry red and he wondered if he could kiss the color away and if it would transfer, not that he’d mind her lipstick all over him.

“I take it you enjoyed?” Cloud leaned his cheek on his hand, the other one picking up the wine glass and swirling the liquid around.

Tifa’s eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed prettily.

“Good. I’m glad you liked it.”

“How did you even get a reservation? The waiting list for his other restaurants are months long!”

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Cloud sipped his wine and watched her blush turn even redder from over the rim of his glass. “Anything for you.”

The rest of the evening was a blur but he knew she didn't want the evening to end just yet. Their glasses for their nightcaps had long been forgotten and all the good food and alcohol had loosened them both up significantly. Tifa generally wasn’t the minx but she could be when she wanted to and boy did she. Her skirt was pushed all the way up to her waist, her knees were pressed against his thighs for balance, her hands cupped his face as she tilted it backwards, and her hair fell all around them like a curtain. The zipper of her dress had long since been pulled down, the gold fabric barely hanging on because she was completely flush against him.

  
  


.

.

.

.

Date nights were always a treat. It was always incredibly exciting to find out what Tifa was going to wear: the girl knew what kind of body she had and what looked good on her, after all, and an intense desire to please. It was another experience getting to peel off every single layer after too, but he always had her keep on those thigh high stockings and sometimes even her heels. There was just something about them that made her legs even longer and leaner, how her muscles quaked and shivered whenever he played with the elastic of her socks and how they snapped loudly against her skin. They made her the very picture of sweet innocence and delectable sin and Cloud wasn’t even sure of how he managed to not to rip every single pair she owned.

He ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs, blunt nails picking at the solid black back seam of her thigh highs. She was wearing one of his favorites (and he had a lot), a pair of fifteen denier black stockings that made her already long legs even longer. Cloud could feel her gasp when he yanked her towards him and the air punched out of her lungs when he pushed her legs wider so he could slot himself in between them.

“Pretty girl.”

His eyebrow raised when he saw her squirm to try and squeeze her legs together. Curious, he reached one hand out and dragged his fingers slowly along her slit, a frisson of heat lancing through him when he saw how wet she was. 

“Is this all for me?”

Tifa whined even louder as she nodded. Cloud continued to slide his fingers up and down her center, alternating between long and short strokes, to pull out even more noises from her.

“That’s it. Come on, baby, I know you can do it.”

There was something about making Tifa break apart any which way he could: the rise and fall of her chest and her hardened, dusky nipples, the thin layer of sweat that made her skin shine, the pretty flush of her body, all of it just for him. It made his heart race that she trusted him this much and would let herself be this vulnerable with him. 

He watched, fascinated, when he pushed her sorry excuse for panties aside and sunk two fingers inside of her, as she stiffened and arched her back off the mattress, her legs crossing behind him and the heels of her feet digging into his back. He made a mental note of how the patent leather of her shoes felt against his skin, a little rough despite its smooth appearance, and wondered if he could get her to wear cute bunny or cat ears. It was an incredible turn on for him to see Tifa play dress up and pander to his desires. He didn’t think it would be but God what a sight it would be.

“Cloud!” Tifa’s voice was starting to break and tears were starting to fall when he pulled his fingers out. He could see her thighs shake as she tried to squeeze her legs together to find some relief.

“Shhhh, it’s alright, I got you,” he murmured before holding the foil packet in between his teeth and ripping the condom open. His free hand rubbed up and down the back of one thigh soothingly as he maneuvered the latex down his length. Her breathing was deep and jagged once he started to push his way in, slow and deep movements just the way she liked it. He could feel his breath starting to become uneven as he continued to sink inside of her, nostrils flaring as she clenched down on him tightly.

His pride was a little more than just stung the next morning when he found Tifa in the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards or something. Guess he hadn't thoroughly debauched her the night before and that was something he had to fix. He was thinking startling her when all coherent thought flew out the window when the hem of her borrowed shirt rose and he could see the curve of her ass plain as day. She still had those damn thigh highs on (with not a ladder in sight despite the low denier count) and the back seams of them were just taunting him.

“What are you looking for, sweetheart?” He caged her in, bracing one hand on the counter as the other one cupped her bare sex. Cloud smiled against her skin when he felt her legs spread to let his hand slide down further. He pressed the ball of his hand flat against her clit, pulling out a sweet groan from her.

“C-coffee.”

“I see.” He continued to idly play with her, like it was a normal occurrence to finger her in the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re such a tease?” Cloud punctuated his question with a roll of his hips, sinking back inside of Tifa, as he tugged her hair to bare more of her neck to him. She choked out a gasp as her hands fisted the sheets. Somehow, his jacket still managed to stay on and provide a modicum of modesty, kiss swollen lips, barely covered pebbled nipples, the fine sheen of sweat, and the loud sound of skin on skin aside. It was hard not to jump her the moment he got home, not when all she was wearing was his suit jacket, a pair of fishnet stockings held up by a black garterbelt, and black patent leather pumps.

His hands slid up along the back of her thighs before settling behind her knees, bracing himself before pushing her legs towards her chest as he knelt over her. Tifa let out a strangled sound as he drove himself deeper inside of her, nails catching on the fine mesh of her stockings for the day. His grip tightened and he was sure there were going to be bruises the next day, but she’d probably have a different pair of stockings on to hide them.

He decided to go slow today, if her long, drawn out whines were any indication of how much she liked it. Each time he thrust deep inside of her, he paused, his jacket threatening to slip but still somehow staying on. It was like a game to him, finding out which would give in first, his self-control or the jacket, and Tifa was in it for the ride. Not that he thought she was going to complain, with how loud she was starting to be and how her tears were starting to fall freely each time he nearly pulled out then hilted himself completely. When one lapel finally slipped off and exposed her already stiff nipple to the air, Cloud felt a sense of victory overcome him before he leaned forward and took her breast into his mouth. He’d drag this out for as long as he could before he’d make her see stars.

.

.

.

.

There was a pool of gold by the door when he finally entered their bedroom, having been held back by a phone call he couldn’t ignore. When Tifa had kissed him on the cheek and just told him to follow her inside, he had a feeling she was up to something. His gaze followed it to the bed where he found her artfully arranged, Tifa resting on her stomach and her arms pushing her breasts together as she bit the tip of one nail. Her hair was pulled off to the side and he could see the curve of her back and the lines of her tattoo highlighted by the soft and dim lighting of the room. Her feet were crossed at the ankles, the red soles of her heels bright against the gold leather. He could see the hint of her garterbelt and her sheer stockings that matched her skin tone exactly.

“Now what do we have here?” Cloud leaned on the door jamb, crossing his arms as he continued to admire the scene laid out before him.

“It was getting a little warm.”

He raised an eyebrow at her explanation. Warm, in that little gold thing that somehow managed to hang onto her body with a few well placed stitches and draping?

“Is it?” he drawled, closing the gap between them in a few strides, while shrugging off his suit jacket and letting it hang over one arm. He let his touch linger on the curve of her shoulder, watching as goosebumps started to appear and as a full body shudder coursed through her. He liked pulling out these reactions from her. She was so very sensitive, after all, that it made him wonder how she fell asleep at the chair and he could work in peace. Even he didn’t know how he managed to hold himself together and just let his hands wander, taking the time to discover every dip and curve that he could as he inked her. Satisfied with his inspection, he bent down and pulled her up to seated, sneaking in a kiss along the way.

“I think I’m a little hot down here too.” Tifa looked up at Cloud as she spread her legs open. He held her gaze before letting it drop, following her hands as they traced a path from the sides of her breasts, moving down across the flat planes of her stomach, before resting her fingertips at the creases of her thighs and sliding all the way down to her inner knees and pushing them further apart.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his tie, letting them drop to the floor before positioning himself in between her legs.

“Yeah?” His voice dropped an octave. “Want me to do something about it?”

“Yeah.” Her voice was breathy, hair slipping from her shoulder and towards the mattress.

“Relax for me darling.” Cloud nudged her gently, Tifa falling back on their bed with a soft thud. “And keep your hands where they are and your legs open.”

He sank to his knees and placed his hands on top of hers before getting down to work.

.

.

.

.

He pushed his tongue in between the seam of her lips, one hand tugging her hair as he made her tilt her head backwards, the crown of it pressing against the tiles of their shower. They both had work and both wanted to be fresh and clean before they started but they both had a terrible problem of indulging in each other far too long and far too late. The only solution was to shower together but that was proving to be a distraction too, something Cloud let Tifa know as he crowded her even further against the wall. A low, guttural sound escaped him when he felt her hand wrap around his length, slowly pumping him up and down and up and down  _ and up and down _ .

“Tifa!” he hissed, pulling away from her when she started to tease at the underside of him, fingers dancing at the sensitive part under his cockhead, his hand letting go of her hair. He could feel the smile radiating off of her when she straightened slightly, barely managing to catch the telltale gleam in her red red eyes.

“Hmm?” She tiptoed, peppering kisses on the underside of his jaw, never once stopping in her ministrations.

Cloud sucked in air sharply when she squeezed him just so. He liked to tease Tifa, and no matter how much she complained, he  _ knew _ she enjoyed it too (she’d never let him do what he did anyway if she didn’t) but moments like these made him wonder who really liked teasing whom. His vision whited out when her hand lingered at the tip and started to smear the precum all over, alternating using the flat of her fingertips and her smooth, rounded nails. His hips started to chase after her hand, following the pace she was setting, but he knew he was in trouble when she pressed her other hand flat against his hip bone and switched their positions. The tiles were cold against his back and he groaned in frustration when she spread her fingers even wider to steady him.

“Ah ah ah,” she tutted, his eyes blowing wide open as he swallowed thickly. “Let me.”

Cloud’s head knocked back against the wall when Tifa’s hand slid down, fingers wrapping around the base of him before she squeezed once more. He really wasn’t sure if she was being an angel or a devil now, but he’d take anything she gave him.

.

.

.

.

“What time will you be done?”

“I just have the one appointment. Shouldn’t take too long, not a complicated piece.” He walked behind Tifa on her vanity, bending down to pull her hair back and keep it away from her face. His gaze softened when he saw her smile in the mirror. “Oh and Zack wants to hangout too.”

He could see her struggle to keep a straight face and try not to break out into laughter, her angled brush hovering just above her brow bone.

“Don’t make me laugh, I need to get these looking like related, not adopted siblings.” She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes to try to school her features back to neutral.

“And what’s wrong with adopted siblings?” He walked over to the side and sat down, bumping her hip with his as he made her scoot over. Finger combing her hair, he started to work it into a waterfall braid, eyes darting to the table to make sure there were enough pins and elastics out.

“Nothing at all, but I’d look stupid as hell if my brows didn’t match with each other now shush, let me work in piece.” She leaned forward and concentrated, carefully lining the underside of her brow with the product she had loaded on her brush. He nodded obediently, going back to work on her braid but not before kissing her temple.

When he was done, he pulled her hair over the shoulder nearer him, applying hair spray liberally across the braids he made to keep them in place. Tifa smiled sweetly at him, angled brush down and brows properly drawn on.

“Yes?”

Tifa leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the lips.

“Before I get my lipstick on.” She grinned, her cheeks flushing prettily.

“Oh so I can only kiss you without it?” Cloud huffed, but not before sitting sideways on the bench and adjusting Tifa to pull her onto his lap. He was a little more than thankful she had a pleated midi skirt on, the material soft and flouncy and allowed for movement.

“Cloud, I don’t want to waste product. You’ll just kiss it away the moment I put it on.” There was no real heat to her words as she adjusted her seat on top of him, legs crossing behind his back. He could feel himself twitch with interest when she stopped moving and settled right on top of him.

“But you make it hard not to want to kiss you, darling girl.” His hands ran up and down the sides of her body, Cloud reveling in the shivers she didn’t even bother to hide.

Tifa hummed, eyes twinkling.

“I suppose that is my fault, huh?” She leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead, drawing a line straight down until she slotted her lips with his.

His hands moved southward, cupping her ass and squeezing it briefly before pulling her completely flush against him. It was a good thing they always got ready early. They’d probably have time for a quickie.

Tifa rolled her hips over his groin and his traitor of a dick started to harden.

Or two. Maybe they had time for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Dress 31](https://fashionweekonline.com/ralph-russo-spring-summer-2018-paris-fashion-week) in the gallery is what Tifa is wearing. I s2g I think she’d look great in a lot of Ralph and Russo things. I also saw [this](https://www.dailymail.co.uk/tvshowbiz/article-3789375/Jessica-Hart-stuns-short-dress-slips-glittery-thigh-high-boots-New-York-Fashion-Week.html) outfit and thought Tifa would look great in it too. This chapter has been brought to you by a lot of almost-smut and actual smut, with a good (?) serving of thigh highs, which the Cult Leader SKEvans approves so there is that.
> 
> I based their dessert on something I’ve had a few years back! It was a strawberry and kiwi pavlova and we paired it with a glass of Nederburg Noble Late Harvest. I’d love to have a bottle of this at home but alas, I don’t know where to buy it here orz
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


	3. hot springs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got challenged by SKEvans to write about saunas being healthy but then I countered with a hot springs chapter instead. This is the result of it. You can blame her for everything. I uh, also could not be stopped writing this so, here you all go. Please enjoy…?

Tifa couldn’t help but bounce in her seat, her hair flying freely behind her as Cloud continued to drive along the highway. He had surprised her with a weekend trip but didn’t tell her where, only that she needed to pack light. She could feel his amused gaze switching between her and the mostly empty road they were on, surprising considering that she knew that people liked to go out of town for a little bit and make it back home in time for work.

“You’re like a little kid.” 

She turned to face him and stuck out her tongue, emphasizing his point.

“Well, you’re not telling me where we’re going and we don’t usually take your car to places,” she huffed but calming down just the same. She leaned on the window, palm cradling her chin as she watched the scenery pass her by. She buried her face further into her hand when she felt Cloud reach over and twine his fingers with his free one, giving it a light squeeze. There was no way that she would let him see the growing smile on her face, even if she knew he probably already did.

“We’re almost there, sweetheart. Just wait a little longer, yeah?”

Most of her emotions started to settle when Cloud started to rub his thumb across her knuckles, an attempt to soothe most likely but it didn’t really work that way. Not when he made her heart thump wildly in her chest and every other emotion except nervousness and fondness and affection and  _ love _ remained.

.

.

.

.

Her heart nearly stopped when they pulled up at the parking lot. Her eyes were already wide and sparkling when Cloud took a right at the sign of the traditional inn they were staying for the weekend, a popular one with their own private hot springs. She knew that accommodations weren’t cheap and he’d have had made plans for this months in advance. She locked her arms around him the moment he switched off the engine, barely giving him any time to even look any other direction.

“How’d you plan all this?” Her voice was breathy and excited, squeezing her arms around him tighter.

“Downtime at the studio?” Tifa could feel him shrug against her, feel his smile on her skin as he put his arms around her. “I take it you approve.”

She peeled herself away from him, smiling brightly before unbuckling her seatbelt. Taking a quick look around, she was thankful that the inn had their own private parking lot and Cloud had chosen a more secluded area for his car. Taking in a deep breath, she mustered up whatever courage she had and pushed herself off of her seat, landing squarely on Cloud’s lap. She thanked whatever flexibility she had from practicing yoga and martial arts, and how it kept her body trim. There wasn’t that much space on the driver’s seat but there was enough to at least maneuver herself on top of him, despite the cramped quarters.

“You do.” She shivered when she felt his hands go up and down her sides before settling down on her waist. “But I don’t think this is the place for this, darling, even if you know I’d be up for it otherwise.”

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head slightly, keeping her hands on his chest for balance.

Her eyes widened when she saw Cloud’s eyes lift to the rearview mirror, prompting her to look out into the parking lot. They were still pretty far but there was another guest arrival. Shrieking, she pushed the car door open and stumbled out, barely managing a proper landing, her face bright red and her ears steaming as Cloud’s soft laughter filled the air.

.

.

.

.

She lost count of how many times Cloud’s taken her breath away in the span of hours. She’d barely been awake five minutes when she felt Cloud cup her cheek, her eyes meeting his soft soft gaze. She almost couldn’t hear what he was saying, head still fuzzy with sleep, but his voice was somehow loud enough. They were leaving as soon as they had some coffee, he already packed her bag (she could tell he was up to something with how he drawled but she let it slide, for now), and would be on the road soon for a scenic drive to a town where he booked their accommodations.

He really did choose the scenic route and what was supposed to just be a couple of hours driving ended up stretching far longer. They had breakfast on the road (great coffee and freshly made blintzes), pit stops at rest spots with lots of informal phone snaps of each other (Tifa even managing to sneak in a selfie where she was kissing his cheek), and a hearty lunch of various comfort foods, punctuated by a vanilla ice cream sundae with homemade fudge, caramel sauce, and macerated strawberries, everything homemade. But this? This took the cake.

While they were checking in, their luggage had been taken to a private villa, one of the few that the inn had. It was separated from the main building with high walls for privacy. The living area had a low tea table and legless chairs and deeper into the space was a reading nook with built in luxurious couches and floor to ceiling windows. Tucked in another side was the bedroom, separated by sliding doors, with a luxurious king size bed with all the pillows and blankets they’d ever need, with an en suite. They could make their way to the private outdoor hot spring from either the en suite or the door to the veranda from the living room, the bath surrounded by a carefully maintained garden, and long wooden lounge chairs and a three seat wooden swing chair.

“There are yukata for you to change into in the closet. We’ve supplied enough for you to use during your stay.” The staff’s voice was pleasant and unassuming. “For your kaiseki this evening, please be at the main dining hall at least fifteen minutes before your reservation. If you need anything else, don’t hesitate to let us know.”

“Do you want to relax and spend the afternoon in the hot springs while waiting?” She was rocking on her feet while she waited for Cloud’s answer. Her heart skipped a beat when he took her hand in his and started to lead her to the closet where the yukata were stored.

.

.

.

.

Tifa dropped the towel in the hamper and started to finger comb the tangles in her hair. They spent the last couple of hours just soaping each other down and washing each other’s hair before relaxing in the outdoor bath. There were floating trays handy with some sake that Cloud had ordered in advance, just a little bit to celebrate, and all they did was talk. Maybe some touching here and there but the mood was tranquil, and they felt far too languid to do much of anything else, letting the heated bath wash off all their tension and stress away. When she finally left the en suite, she could hear the rustling of bed sheets and feel Cloud’s gaze on her, like the heat from their bath hadn’t already made her skin pink and warm.

The bed dipped a little when she climbed in, inching her way towards him before straddling his lap. Her lips were quirking up into a smile as she picked out the book in his hands before tossing it behind her.

“Hey, I was reading that.” He didn’t sound the least bit annoyed that she took it away from him, his hands traveling up and down the sides of her thighs. She could feel him twitch with interest through the cotton of their yukata as she leaned forward, her eyes sparkling as her lips hovered just scant inches above his.

“Thank you.” She closed the gap between them, groaning into his mouth when he slipped his tongue into hers. Even beneath her, he had a way of taking control. Her hands gripped the lapel of his yukata tightly, wrinkling the fabric in her grip. When she could feel him wanting to flip her over, she spread her hands flat on his chest and pushed him down onto the bed.

“Tifa?” His voice was deep and husky, just how she liked it, heat starting to pool low in her belly. She was feeling particularly bold and frisky and she didn’t want to let this opportunity pass her by. Cloud was always so good to her and she ought to show him how grateful she was. It was only fair, after all.

“Let me.” She kissed him lightly on the lips before starting to kiss down his midline, sinking and sliding down, smiling into his skin when his legs opened and gave her more space to work with. Her hands were working on the knot of his belt as she lingered on his sternum and took a detour to kiss the left side of his chest. She could hear and feel his heartbeat and it almost made her keen, knowing that she was doing that to him.

She felt Cloud edge back a little towards the headboard, just so he could sit more upright, his yukata fully open and to her pleasant surprise, he hadn’t worn any underwear. She kissed the tip of his cock, swirling then flattening her tongue against his slit before she started to take him into her mouth. She vaguely heard him hiss her name, far too engrossed in the task at hand to have paid any attention.

Her eyes closed halfway as she got used to the size of him, slowly working her way along his length. He was  _ big _ and it was a challenge, but she wanted to be able to swallow him completely and hear more of the sweet words and praise that just made the heat in her belly plummet down to her core. Tifa squeezed her thighs together, bracing herself and pressing her hands down on Cloud’s thighs for purchase. She preened when she felt his fingers brush her hair away from her face and tuck it behind her ear, eyes falling shut as she leaned into his touch when he cupped her face.

“You’re doing great, beautiful.”

Tifa squeezed her thighs again as she swallowed a little bit more of him. She could feel the sleeve of her yukata slipping as she leaned a little more forward, the belt around her waist undoing slightly and letting the robe slip open further. She schooled her hands and left them as they were, encouraged by the strong exhale Cloud just let out like he was trying to control himself. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze and felt heat lancing through her. She watched his eyes darken as she started to pull back, letting go of him with a loud (maybe even lewd, in her ears anyway) pop. Her knees slid open one hand moving from its position on Cloud’s knee to in between her legs. God she was so wet.

She took him back inside her mouth when he started to caress her, his fingers running through her soft soft hair, his touch lingering at the base of her skull as he gently guided her movements. She flattened her tongue completely against him before starting to lick, closing her eyes halfway again as she let Cloud’s hand move her back and forth. The pace was slow and steady, like they didn’t have anywhere better to be and she didn’t think there was a better place than in between Cloud’s knees at the moment. Her yukata slipped a little more when she inched forward, exposing the freckling along her shoulders, skin even pinker now than when they exited the bath.

It was a slow affair, but that’s how they liked it. Sometimes anyway. It was far too tranquil an environment, they thought, for them to go at it roughly. The breeze was soft and cool and the sound of the wind chimes pleasant. She knew Cloud was near when she finally swallowed him completely. It always took a while and he never rushed her but when she finally could, that’s when she wanted to play a little. She pulled back up, tongue alternating between swirls and presses, until she reached the tip of him once more, letting Cloud’s length slip out completely as she kissed the crown of his cock for the second time.

“Tifa…” His voice was hoarse and his eyes were almost black.

“Hmm?” She started to kiss along his length, down and up, before taking him back in her mouth. She curled her fingers just a little and let her nails run against her folds. She hadn’t stopped touching herself since she started, incredibly aroused by what she was doing to Cloud. His head tipped back completely and his groan was loud in her ears. His other hand finally shot to cradle the back of her head, steadying it as he pushed inside the warmth of her mouth.

“Fuck, that’s it sweetheart,” he hissed before he pushed himself in completely. She took a deep breath and let her jaw relax. She finally stopped playing with herself, one hand completely wet with her essence, and braced them both on his thighs for purchase. She started to slide up along his inner thighs, wetting one of them with  _ her _ before she steadied them by his hip creases. She swallowed around his cock as she lifted her gaze up at him. She swiped her tongue sideways before licking what she could, feeling him stiffen briefly before he started to come down her throat. Her eyes finally fluttered shut, more than pleased with herself as she swallowed him down.

.

.

.

.

Cloud really went all out for this vacation. It was finally the dessert course of their  _ kaiseki _ , a chilled cheesecake with red beans and black sesame ice cream. She thought the meal was going to be too heavy and that they would be too full for the sake that was going to be served later on but everything was surprisingly fresh and light. She wondered if she could reverse engineer this dessert, not that Seventh Heaven served anything traditional but it was a damn good base cheesecake for a variety of toppings. She realized she’d been staring at the dessert, taking pictures, taking thoughtful bites, and making notes about it for some time when she felt the heaviness, and amusement, in Cloud’s stare.

“We’re here for a vacation, not for work.”

She jolted when he picked her phone away from her, reaching out with grabby hands to try and take it back.

“But it’s so good!” Tifa leaned into the table a bit more, the edge of it starting to press against her. “I can try to figure it out and we can have it at home!”

She batted her eyelashes prettily while sliding back down onto her seat, her arms still outstretched. She added a smile and a bite to her lower lip when she saw Cloud begin to waver.

“Fine.” She tried to take her phone back but his grip on it was still a bit strong. “But promise me no more working or spying after this. We’re here to relax, not for you to figure out new stuff for the bar.”

Tifa smiled, eyes bright.

“Hurry up now. The moon and flower viewing will start soon.” Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped just as Cloud swiped a bite of her dessert, already having finished his.

“Hey!”

.

.

.

.

Tifa hiccupped, laughing as she leaned into Cloud and held his arm. She might’ve drank a little too much sake but she couldn’t help herself. The inn did a very good job at setting up small nooks for the evening moon and flower viewing, an event they did whenever there was a weekend full moon during the cherry blossom season.

“Drunk?” She could hear the amusement in his voice that she could be so affected by alcohol. Yes, she was a bartender but that didn’t mean she was immune to getting a little more than buzzed.

“No, just  _ tipsy _ . There’s a difference,” she huffed as she tucked herself further into his side. One of her hands held onto his elbow, mostly for comfort she said but that drew a fond snort from Cloud, the other capturing his hand. Her fingers twined with his naturally and she felt him squeeze her hand.

“Come on, let’s get you inside before you stumble and I have to carry you to bed.”

Tifa smiled up at him sweetly. She didn’t even have time to protest when she suddenly found herself pressed up against Cloud, his arms strong and secure as he carried her princess style.

“Is this comfortable, princess?” She shivered at the deep, husky tone of his voice.

“Mmmm.” She curled herself further in, holding onto the lapel of his matching yukata.

.

.

.

.

Tifa isn’t entirely sure how she found herself twisting back to reach Cloud, but there she was with her yukata undone, obi pooled by her feet, and his warm warm  _ warm _ hands pawing all over her. She squeaked when she felt his teeth sink into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, then melt against him when he started to lave his tongue over the bite marks. Her head tipped back and nearly knocked against his when she felt him cup her breasts and push them up just a little, a low moan escaping her when he started to play with her nipples. The mix of the cool, evening air and the pinches and caresses from his fingers made quick work of them, the dusky peaks hard and sensitive in no time at all.

She felt his knee sliding in between her legs as she was pushed forward, his weight bearing down on her. He had her pushed up against the wall, mostly anyway, her body bowing towards his as his fingers danced along her midline. His touch was leaving fire in its wake and she wasn’t sure which to chase: the comforting, solid press of his chest or the scintillating dance of his touch, not to mention the sweet nothings he was whispering to her ear and the occasional slide of his teeth against her earlobe.

“Too much?” She felt one arm rest comfortably under her breasts, the other sliding down across her body, dipping into her belly button, tangling into the damp thatch of curls between her legs, then settling comfortably on her sex. She whimpered and bit her lower lip, hard enough that she nearly wounded herself, when Cloud started to stroke her gently. The calluses on his fingertips always did wonders, and she had always been particularly sensitive in between her legs, moreso lately when Cloud developed an affinity for heavy petting sessions.

His fingers were long and candle-like, slipping in between her folds and he dragged them along them excruciatingly slowly, always with the intention of pulling out whatever he could from her, and make sounds she did. Cloud rewarded her with a curl of his hand and the ball of it pressing against her clit, his fingers circling her entrance. She could come just like this and memories of the many times she did flashed in her mind.

“No, I don’t think it’s too much at all. You can take everything I give you, right sweet girl?” His voice was deep and heady in her ears, her vision starting to white, stars exploding behind her eyelids every time she shut them. The cadence of his words were slow and steadying as he continued to stroke her, her knees starting to buckle. He shifted her weight, pressing her further into the wall, her sensitive nipples grazing it, sending shocks through her body, heat settling low in her belly. Tifa keened at all the sensations, her head tipping back further, a swathe of her dark hair bunching up against Cloud, the rest of it spilling over his shoulder.

“Cloud!” Her voice was strangled, her breath was catching, and whatever strength she had was slipping away. He was the only reason she was still upright, the flat planes of him keeping her flush against both his body and the wall, and his leg that was supporting her weight, the curves of her ass fitting against his hip creases, one of his arms crossing over her body and idly tweaking a nipple, the other still gingerly stroking her to an oncoming orgasm, not to mention the buzz she already had from the alcohol before Cloud started touching her relentlessly.

“Oh, you can still speak?” She shivered at his breath fanning over her skin, as if everything he was doing to her already wasn’t making her quake. “Who said you could?”

Tifa whimpered loudly, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

“‘Msorry,” she moaned, confused. She wasn’t sure what to do or how to respond. “I just wa—”

Cloud cut her off as he pushed his fingers inside of her.

“You want me inside, don’t you?” He curled his fingers, pressing into the spot she liked, prompting a high pitched whine.

She was a blubbering mess, chanting his name in response as she tried to ride his fingers. It wasn’t nearly enough for her and she knew that Cloud knew, his gentle kiss on her shoulder and his smile on her skin were enough for her to tell.

“Stay still.”

Tifa nearly burst into tears when Cloud pulled his fingers out of her.

“Darling girl, stay still for me. I know you can do it.”

“D-daddy…” she whined, trying to clench her legs together but his hand was already gone.

“Say that again.” His voice was dark and low and it made her do a half-twist to face him. She knew her eyes were watery and somewhere in the back of her mind, she was a little embarrassed but he liked it. His eyes were blown out and he was biting his lower lip as he stared back at her. “Say that again, darling girl.”

“Daddy…” Her voice was soft and she was begging him. “Daddy, I want you.”

“Up against the wall then and stay still.” His clean hand travelled along her spine, fingers spreading over her tattoo once he reached the mid back and lingering there. Her eyes widened when she saw him bring up his wet hand to his mouth, licking it clean, his gaze steady and holding hers. “Against the wall, darling. I won’t repeat myself.”

Tifa gulped and it felt like time was starting to slow.

“Y-yes, daddy…” She braced herself back on the wall, pushing herself completely against it. She felt a hand follow the curves of her ass before the touch disappeared completely, Cloud’s footsteps away from her loud in the silence of the room. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes, trying to will away the embarrassment she felt at being on display, thinking about how Cloud would never leave her alone like this, never let anyone else see. When he came back, she could hear the telltale ripping of foil. She started to relax when he rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds. She shuddered as she let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, starting to slip down against the wall but he held her back up, one hand keeping her steady.

“Miss me?” He started to sink himself inside of her.

She keened in response.

“I thought so.”

She tensed briefly when she felt him grab her chin, her eyes widening when she saw how his blue blue eyes were almost completely black. She could see how he saw her in his irises, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world. It was the last thing she saw when he pulled her in a little more roughly than usual for a kiss, Cloud starting the long and deep thrusts she liked that would bring them both to completion.

.

.

.

.

“So, daddy?”

Tifa was sure she lit up their dark room with how bright red her face had become.

“I… I don’t know what came over me!” She buried her face in her hands, trying to hide whatever she could. She could feel the low rumble of laughter as she let herself be taken into his arms. Cloud kissed the crown of her head gently as he started to stroke her back soothingly.

“We’ll figure it out okay?” He kissed her forehead this time. “If it’s a one time thing, that’s okay. Whatever makes you happy and comfortable, alright Tifa?”

She looked up at him, awed.

“Okay,” she murmured into his skin, curling herself inwards towards him.

“Love you, Teef,” he mumbled, kissing the top of her head once more. She could feel him slacken against her.

“Love you too, Cloud.”

.

.

.

.

The rest of their stay passed just the same way. They took scenic walks in the gardens of the inn and had sumptuous, traditional meals prepared by proud chefs. They took full advantage of their private hot springs and the spa amenities provided. They relaxed in bed and talked about anything and everything, their hands touching and their legs tangling the entire time but somehow, Tifa was still sore at the end.

“You don’t have to look so smug,” she huffed, crossing her arms as she watched Cloud load their light luggage into the trunk of the car.

“Why not? I’m very proud of what I accomplished, thank you very much.” She burned red as he grinned even wider. “Come on, princess, you enjoyed it too.”

She melted into him as he pulled her towards him, her eyes falling shut when he kissed the top of her head.

“Can we come back?” She wrapped her arms around his waist as she looked up at him, her chin against his chest.

“Of course, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A [kaiseki](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaiseki) is a traditional multi-course Japanese dinner. It’s more the fact that they had one that I wanted to highlight, and less the actual dishes since I think we all know everyone is here for something else HAHA
> 
> I was possessed. I have an idea for what the next installment is going to be so there’s that, but it needs some more refining before I get to work on it. Plus, that long smut scene HOO BOY I need some time to recover from having written that HAHAHAHAHA. Lord I kept pausing because I just had to restrain myself and cool down.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are my lifeblood <3


End file.
